The wolf with the red roses
by beaabop
Summary: Inspired by one of my favorite songs. Remus hears an old muggle song playing on the radio and finds Hermione in a time of need. Beta'd by my favorite author Aurette. Xx R&R Not mine blah blah blah... You know the drill. Xx


"On a hot summers' night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?"

Lupin tried placing the song as he headed down the stairs of number twelve Grimmauld place. He'd heard it before, but didn't know where. He really hadn't expected anyone to be up at such an hour so he figured someone must have left the radio on.

"Yes." The reply came, from not one, but two voices, the radio, and one Miss Hermione Jean Granger who was sitting on the lounge chair in the living room.

"Mione?" he called out softly into the semi-darkness, eliciting a gasp, jump and stumble from the woman sitting in the chair. He was shocked to see her tear stained face peer back at him impishly, almost as if she were a first year caught out of bed after curfew.

"What's wrong?" Remus inquired, concerned. This prompted a sob from Hermione and more tears. Despite his worry, he was struck by how beautiful she looked, silhouetted against the silvery shine of the moon behind her.

He walked up to her and gently wrapped his strong arms around her quavering body in comfort, moving her back to the lounge chair. "What's bothering you 'Mione?" he enquired once more.

"Harry broke up with me." She stated simply and purely with anguish in her voice.

He gave a small, sympathetic smile to the nineteen year old. She and Harry had been dating since they had been off hunting horcruxes. Although had desired the young witch in front of him for a while, he knew that it was depraved to lust after one of his ex-students.

"How come? Tell me about, you can trust me."

She responded with a sniffle and looked him in his grey, tired eyes.

"It- He said it was-"She was stumbling over her words, trying to decide how to word it correctly. "He said I was frigid." She exclaimed, blushing with shame.

"I know it sounds silly, carrying on like this. I mean, we never even had sex but I can't stop thinking about Harry. I feel even worse because I like this other guy which makes me feel like I'm cheating, even though the other guy wouldn't like me back in a million years." She said all this in one breath and looked up timidly to gauge his reaction.

"It doesn't sound silly to me. You obviously cared for him for a long time, but perhaps more as a brother. As for your never having sex, I admire you for waiting for someone special. As for this 'other guy', he would be crazy to not like you."

She looked at him as if she had never seen him before in her life. She blurted "Why?" before she could stop the silly little question escaping.

He replied, "Because you're gorgeous, witty, compassionate, generous and the brightest witch of your generation. They would be crazy not to want you." She sat, enthralled as he ticked off all the good qualities about her. She was leaning closer and closer every second. By the time he looked up, she was looking up at him with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Do you really think all that about me?" she questioned, unintentionally sounding insecure. She blinked up at him a few times and licked those delicious lips of hers. He wanted so bad to kiss her, to show her how very beautiful he thought her to be.

He still hadn't answered and was vaguely aware that she was looking up at him expectantly. He couldn't help but lean down and give her a small kiss on those lovely lips as affirmative. Afraid of her reactions, he recoiled quickly and started apologising, but she was having none of it and responded with a more passionate kiss. He was taken aback but was quick to respond with passion, causing Hermione to sigh from the back of her throat. Their breathing shallowed as they became lost in the depths of one another's desire.

Slowly, almost as if she were hesitant to ask, she slid her had up his well-toned thighs, eliciting a pleasurable sigh from him. He responded by bringing his hands up to her delicate shoulders and began nibbling at her lower lips, asking for entrance, which she quickly gave. He devoured her kisses hungrily like a starving man, causing Hermione to groan with pleasure.

Remus broke away from the kiss, feeling a twinge of loss and looked her sadly in the eyes. "We shouldn't do this."

She pouted deliciously and replied with, "Not here anyway."

With that, she stood up slowly and took his hand plucking him from the couch. "Remus," she said quietly, "You're the other guy. I want you, I-I have for a long time" And a single tear leaked from her eyes.

He replied with the song playing in the background by saying "You took the words right out of my mouth." He picked her up to carry her back to his room, kissing her gently the whole way there.

He placed her softly on his bed and stood over her, watching intently. "You're so beautiful." He murmured before placing another chaste kiss upon her beautiful red lips.

She growled hungrily and pulled him down to her, twining her graceful fingers through his silky hair.

He brought his trembling hands up to her blouse and began to undo them, as she did the same for him. In what seemed like no time, they were both down to their underwear and Remus broke their kiss to steal a glance at the beautiful goddess lying on his bed.

Her soft, lily-white skin was shining slightly in the moonlight filtering through his window, the picture of beauty. He took in her big brown eyes and plump red lips with awe before moving down to her perfectly sculptured breasts. He removed her bra and groaned in desire, capturing one of the pert nipples in his mouth rolling it gently with his tongue. He suspected his actions were sending waves of desire coursing through her by the sighs of pleasure coming from her.

Remus released his hold on her, fighting the almost wolf-like impulse to claim her and mark her as his. He moved down to the end of the bed where he removed the last of her clothing and breathed in deeply the scent of her desire for him. He moved back up quickly and latched onto her neck, almost frantic now, his desire poking her hip.

She was writhing with pleasure as he started suckling and biting at innocent places that made her squeal with euphoric pleasure. He moved down her body, kissing everywhere he could find as he went until he reached her pussy and continued his ministrations there, licking and sucking variously. As her orgasm overtook her body, Remus continued to lap up her desire with a renewed fervour.

Once she got over the aftershocks of her first orgasm, Hermione sat up and placed her hands on Remus' chest before inching slowly down to her target before promptly pulling his boxers down. She muttered her appreciation of his tall, lean, muscular body before pulling him into another soul stealing kiss.

He laid her back down on the mattress and casted a conception charm over her. Remus knew she was still a virgin so he had to take her slowly, though the urge to push forcefully into her was becoming harder and harder to ignore. Slowly, he positioned himself at her entrance and whispered in her ear "this will hurt, love, I'm sorry."

"I trust you. Please. Please."

He took her virginity with a slight squeal from her before resting to regain his composure. When she bucked her hips, moaning pleasantly, urging him to move on, he slowly slid almost all the way out of her before slowly sliding into her once more eliciting a groan from them both.

Gradually, his speed picked up and Hermione was whimpering, moaning and panting most delightfully as he took her to new heights of desire until another orgasm crashed down, causing her to shudder beneath him delightfully.

Remus' thrusts became more and more erratic as his own orgasm neared, spurred on by the quaking witch below him. He brought his fingers down to her clit to continue her own desire before releasing his own, grunting Hermione's name with euphoric pleasure. When their post-orgasmic quakes subsided, Hermione rolled to her side to face him, giving him a long, passionate kiss.

As they began to drift into sleep Remus heard "You took the words right out of my mouth" being sung on the radio and allowed a slight smile as he wrapped his arm protectively around his beautiful witch.


End file.
